In an effort to increase productivity, the size of semiconductor wafers has increased in order to fabricate more integrated circuit chips on each individual wafer. However, as the wafer size has increased, wafer curvature has increased which can cause numerous manufacturing problems as integrated circuit processes and equipment require flat substrates for maximum yield, reliability and consistency of finished product. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.